Haniel Amrun
Appearance A slender and beautifull woman with long, blonde hair, and piercing deep blue eyes, Haneil has often been described as angelic - and it fits. Her Soul Armor is of bright silver color, with gold trimmings and a golden cross with two angelic wings on the chest. The wing theme is prominent on the armor, including gauntlets and joint potectors. She normally carries a white cape, but removes it if she expects combat. Around her waist she ties a red sash, a gift from her mother that she never removes. As it is common with soul armor, it changes little in apperance with a release or level growth, instead just becoming more substantial (thicker, more protection, covering more of the body) Personality Haniel can only be described as gracefull. Her every move and action screams temperance and decorum, and yet it looks so natural and effortless. She is a patient individual, with strong moral convictions and pronounced empathy. Not one to quickly judge people, but also not one to lie or decieve - her brutal honesty can sometimes clash with her percieved saintly demeanour. Abilities Soul Resonance: Haniel has a special bond with her paired knight Ariel. As such she is stronger when fighting near her and in case Ariel is incapacitated or dies, she can use her zanpakto as if it were her own. Impressive Strength: Haniel posseses significant strength even without any enchancments. High Spiritual Pressure: As expected of a captain-class shinigami, Haniel posses a high spiritual pressure. Masterfull Fighter: A mix of various martial arts and swordsmanship techniques : Haniel is a master of Kido, being able to use high-level Kido without incantation and in various combinations. Very gifted in Healing kido. Spiritual Telekinesis: Above average ability. She can push/pull medium-sized objects with little effort. Equipment - Soul Armor - Stealth Cape (a cape capable of hiding her spiritual energy) - Teleportation amulet (an amulet keyed to her spiritual energy that can teleport the user to a pre-deterimend location) Zanpakuto Emissary: A ornante sword sitting in a decorated sheath. It's spirit takes a form of a female angel that looks strikingly similar to Hanael, but wears a different outfit and has red hair. Shikai Shikai: Upon the uttering the command "Bring them salvation" the blade takes a form of an elegant, slender sword with a elaborage handguard. Haneil grows two angelic wings made of spiritual energy. This grants her a increase in speed and they can be used for defense. *'Word of Punishment': A powerfull discharge of lighting streaks from the heavens, causing massive damage to anything it hits. *'Word of Hope': This ability can energize nearby allies, given them a short burst of power. *'Word of Damnation': Places a mark shaped like a cross on whatever target Haniel looks. Striking that area greatly insreses the potency of the attack while lowering the targets defense. Bankai Bankai: Seraphim. Haniel grows two aditional wings while a halo forms around the back of her head. Her scabbard turns into another blade, and both blades take on a golden hue. It is the only soul blade in Avalon who splits into two blades in Bankai form, but not in Shikai too. *'Wrath of God': A very powerfull attack. The sky darkens and lightnings strike around the taraget, forming a cage. This is immediately followed by a massive blast of energy in the center. *'Hand of God': A large, disembodied hand descends from the clouds to smite the target. It can also hold the enemy immobile or crush him. *'Eyes of the Host': Hunderds of spectral angels emerge from the clouds and form a circle around the battlefield, facing inward. Their eyes scan the area and nothing inside that circle can hide from Haniels detection. *'Judgment': Two large, disembodied hands burst from the ground beneath the target and grasp it, crushing it as they pull it down into the fiery pit. As the target is brought in, a pillar of fiery energy shoots from below, blasting it, and the ground closes up violently, burrying it forever. Behind the Scenes Haneil is named after archangel Haniel(Grace of God) Armun is elvish for "Sunrise" Category:Fanon Character Category:Soul Knights Category:Shinigami